


Relationships and Misunderstandings

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [30]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bacara is Long Suffering, Banter, Cody and Rex are way too amused, Confused CCs who need a relationship chart, Family time interrupted, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obi-Wan and Kit are just Ridiculous, Seriously so much humor and banter, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Teasing while sparring, Torrent causing chaos as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: A family day, a party and a friendly spar cause Much Confusion about the Vod'alor's relationships.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo, Open Source Soft Wars





	Relationships and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. This fic. I can barely claim actual credit for it.  
> Much of this came from a conversation a while back between Evilkillerpoptarts, Shira and I.  
> And I spent over a day just staring at the words "Kit and Obi-Wan Spar" before Poptarts helped me workshop the sparring scene.  
> So really, this was a group effort!
> 
> Baby Shel'ya belongs to [Evilkillerpoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts) and she makes her debut in [We Have You, We'll Keep You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205032/chapters/61089799), which you should totally be reading if you aren't already.
> 
> Aranar is my OC who first appeared in [Haat, ijaa, haa'it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325757/chapters/64106155).
> 
> Also fills the "Family Fun" square for Good Things Happen Bingo.

CWCWCWCWCWCW 

One thing that had become apparent in the years since Oya Vode, was that the Vode didn’t need an excuse to throw a party. Someone got married? Party. An anniversary? Party. Someone adopted a child? Party. A successful hunt? Party. Sometimes a party occurred simply because the person hosting it felt like having one. The Vode were _free_ and they were _living._ They had every reason to celebrate.

That day, the party occurred because the former members of Torrent Command had killed a particularly large marshstalker.

Bacara wasn’t entirely such why that resulted in several dozen people showing up on the beach outside _his_ house, but he had learned to deal with such things. He also knew the number would _grow_ because that’s just how the Vode work.

The day started out quietly enough. Cody, Obi-Wan and Aranar came over shortly after firstmeal. They all went down to the ocean to swim and let the children play in the tide pools. Aranar was fascinated by the tide pools and Shel’ya seemed to like having another child to splash with. It had been intended as a quiet family day.

Bacara was beginning to understand that there would never be _quiet_ as long as a single member of Torrent still lived. 

Early afternoon Rex’s former command staff and ARCs showed up with their kill, boasting to their boss about how they had managed it without him. 

Next thing Bacara knew they were preparing the beast to be grilled and _more_ people were on the way over. He just hoped that the noise wouldn’t bother the baby. Shel’ya hadn’t been around large crowds much yet. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW 

By the time the marshstalker was ready to grill, Aranar and Shel’ya were both ready for a nap after hours in the water.

Aranar was already half asleep in Cody’s arms and Shel’ya had fallen asleep in Bacara’s so they headed for the house. Rex missed what it was Kix and Jesse had been arguing over, but it resulted in the medic shaking his head and walking away from the grill. He headed towards them.

“Need someone to keep an eye on them while they nap?” Kix offered when he reached them. “I want to be nowhere near my idiot riduur and the grill.” 

Rex snorted. 

“If you don’t mind,” Bacara said, elbowing his husband in the side. 

Reality was, Kix was on the short list of people he would trust to keep an eye on his daughter with so many people around. 

Kix waved his datapad. “I have a book I wanted to read. It was _supposed_ to be how I got to spend my day off. I can read in here while they sleep.” 

“Perfect,” Cody agreed. 

Rex headed over to see what his men were up to while the rest headed into the house. Bacara got Shel’ya settled in her crib while Cody gently lay Aranar down on Rex and Bacara’s bed. He helped his sleepy son remove his shoes then tucked him under a blanket.

“We’ll be outside. Just let Kix know if you need us, ok, prud’ika?” Cody asked as he smoothed his son’s hair back from his face. 

“K, buir,” Aranar murmured as he snuggled into the blanket. 

Cody stayed for a moment and watched his son’s breathing even out. 

“I’ll be right here. I won’t leave them,” Kix assured quietly.

“Vor entye,” Cody replied softly. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW 

The yard was full of Vode chatting amiably. Some were also swimming in the ocean or dipping their toes in the tide pools. 

“Do you two ever spar?” Fives asked Obi-Wan and Kit suddenly.

“They certainly do,” Bacara grumbled.

Fives’ eyes lit up with glee.

“ _I_ have a bad feeling about this,” Cody muttered.

“Fives, behave,” Rex ordered with an arched eyebrow.

“Always, you know that!” Fives protested.

Echo snorted. “And I’m Queen of Naboo.”

That set off a round of laughter and snickering.

“Fives, are you trying to ask us to spar?” Obi-Wan asked once most of the noise had died down.

The clone grinned. “Well, if you’re _offering_ …” 

Rex groaned. “Fives.”

“It’s quite alright. I’m willing if Kit is,” Obi-Wan assured.

“It is a lovely day for a spar,” the Nautolan agreed.

They moved to the area Rex and Bacara had cleared for him to do his katas outdoors. It was a bit smaller than ideal for a good spar, but it would suffice.

“Hello darling, did you miss me?” Kit asked with a teasing grin.

Obi-Wan grinned right back.

“Of course, my dear, how could I not?”

Cody, Rex and Bacara stood off to one side and all three rolled their eyes in fond amusement. That was nothing unusual for their Jedi.

As the afternoon had worn on, the party had grown. Neighbors and friends of various members of Torrent and the Marines showed up to join in the fun. Many of them chose to watch the Jedi spar. It didn’t take long for many to become very confused by the interactions.

Another round of teasing words and Bacara groaned.

“Why are they _both_ like this?”

“Our Jedi are ridiculous,” Rex replied.

Cody’s voice was fond when he replied, “They really are.”

None of them noticed the intensifying curious and confused looks from many of the clones around them. 

“At least Kit hasn’t taken his shirt off yet,” Rex said after a moment.

Cody snorted. “Obi-Wan isn’t wearing a robe to dramatically drop, so he shouldn’t lose any layers either.”

Bacara shook his head in disagreement. “I give Kit about three minutes. They don't have their lightsabers on yet.”

“Excellent point,” Cody conceded.

Obi-Wan ignited his saber and twirled it as he was fond of doing.

“So ridiculous,” Cody murmured, shaking his head.

He loved his husband, but he could be so _dramatic_ at times.

Kit ignited his saber, and they began to circle one another. 

“Shall we?” The Nautolan asked.

With a smile the human Jedi replied, “Just waiting for you to be ready.”

Kit paused for a moment before powering his saber down and quickly removing his shirt.

Bacara sighed. “Aaaaand there he goes. How he manages to slither out of four layers that quickly I'll never understand.”

“Well he is 'that karking nudist' so...” Rex reminded.

"Oh god, why are you _encouraging him,_ " Monnk groaned from several feet away.

“We don’t encourage. We merely accept,” Bacara corrected.

Monnk threw his hands up in despair. Rex cackled.

“I’m convinced it’s a Jedi trick of some kind,” Cody supplied.

Rex nodded thoughtfully.

“He's been practicing since before any of us were alive, I'm sure.”

“Haven’t you asked his Master? I would think he has plenty of stories,” Cody said with a grin. “I thought Bant and Obi-Wan mentioned Kit’s master was here.”

“Yeah, Master Proko is here. He’s come over for latemeal a few times, Kit’s had meals and meditation time with him at the Temple more,” Rex said. 

“For _some_ reason he never brought his lineage up before they were suddenly _here_ ,” Bacara said with a sigh.

“We assumed Kit had some sort of problem with his Master since he was never mentioned, but that definitely isn’t the case,” Rex added. 

It was Cody’s turn to sigh, even as he watched his husband practically dancing around the sparring space.

“Lineages seem to be...problematic at times. Force knows I have some _issues_ with Obi-Wan’s.”

“His master was a moron,” Rex growled.

“Fuck yes he was. Not that I’ll ever convince Obi-Wan of it,” Cody replied.

“I made so many assumptions about Obi-Wan, all based on Anakin. If I had known more,” Rex said with a regretful sigh. “There are things he should have done better, yes, but knowing what I know _now…_ I understand more. There were ways we all could have handled things better.” 

“As Bant is so fond of telling all of us, Communication Is Key,” Cody said with a rueful grin.

Kit executed a brilliant move that Obi-Wan only just leapt out of the way of.

“Ahh, well done, my dear. You nearly had me!” The human Jedi teased.

“I’ll have you yet!” Kit vowed with a wink.

Rex snorted. Bacara looked towards the sky as if he was asking the Force what he had done to deserve this.

“I still can’t believe that Kit’s master is here, and you haven’t asked for embarrassing stories yet? Rex’ika, I’m So Disappointed,” Cody said.

“I think he's working his way backwards through the embarrassing stories. All the ones he’s mentioned have been adult Kit,” Bacara admitted. 

“Kit has a good relationship with his lineage in general, though Nahdar's a little strained,” Rex added.

Cody nodded. “That’s not bad then.”

“Master Proko lost others during Geonosis,” Bacara said quietly.

Cody winced. “Sorry to hear that. We know they took heavy losses there.”

“At least two padawans,” Bacara continued.

“...how do you pick up on this stuff?” Rex asked, baffled.

“Master Proko only goes back so far in the embarrassing stories and stops himself sometimes, and Kit's flinched more than once,” Bacara explained.

“I know I taught you better observational skills than that, Rex’ika,” Cody said, voice full of mock disappointment. 

Bacara looked at Rex with a raised eyebrow.

“Usually you're sitting by Bant and snarking with her. And master Proko is usually holding Shel'ya.”

That made more sense to Rex.

“So, you're watching him like a shriek hawk.”

“Damn straight.”

Cody snickered. That was not surprising in the least.

Their attention was drawn back to the Jedi when Obi-Wan launched himself over Kit’s head and landed neatly on the ground behind him. 

“Show off,” Kit teased. 

“Me?” Obi-Wan asked innocently.

Cody and Rex both started to laugh, leaning against one another for support. This was not the first time the two Jedi had sparred for their partners. They were always theatrical and dramatic about it. It was about having fun and blowing off steam more than any real sort of training. The three clones never complained about getting to watch their Jedi like this.

“We'll have to ask about the nudist antics next time,” Rex said when his laughter finally died down. 

“...there _is_ his crechemaster...” Bacara added thoughtfully.

“Obi-Wan swears the crechemasters have all the best stories and most Jedi attempt bribery on the regular to keep them from talking,” Cody supplied.

Obi-Wan also added that crechemasters were immune to tooka eyes and will happily accept bribes but shared stories anyway for the right price.

“I'm willing to bet he's always been a nightmare to keep clothed and will be a terrible influence on Shel'ya,” Bacara lamented.

Rex sighed.

“You’re probably right.”

“Kot!” Cody said with a smirk. 

Rex threw his ori’vod a dirty look. Finally, they quieted and focused on the ongoing spar.

The two Jedi flirted to tease and distract. They _touched_ far more than was normal for a spar, but it was actually toned down by their own standards. When they did this just for Cody, Rex and Bacara it was _purely_ to tease, and they put on _quite_ the show.

(Around the area, many of the gathered clones continued to exchange confused looks. It was _clear_ that the Jedi were _flirting_ with each other. But Obi-Wan was married to Cody and Kit was in a relationship with Rex and Bacara. Was it possible there was something…else? Or more? They were incredibly uncertain.)

The Jedi grappled. Obi-Wan grabbed a handful of Kit's tresses. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you know to buy me dinner before going straight for the sexy bits, did you miss me that much?” Kit teased with a sharp grin.

“We’ve been so _terribly busy_ , there just hasn’t been the time,” Obi-Wan replied with a flutter of his eyelashes.

Unfortunately for Bacara, he had just taken a sip of his drink when the exchange started. He choked. That was a bit much…

Rex just patted his husband on the back while Cody rolled his eyes at the Ridiculous Shenanigans. 

Torrent’s former command staff snickered. They knew this was all in good fun. But those who didn’t were staring in increasing bewilderment. Looks darted back and forth between Cody, Rex and Bacara and the sparring Jedi.

If the Jedi had been paying attention, they would have noted the growing confusion. But as they were preoccupied, they did not.

Kit managed to wriggle out of the grip. “If you want to play with those you need to ask politely, Obi-Wan.”

He danced away again.

Bacara groaned. “He hasn't been this enthusiastic in _weeks._ ”

Cody grinned. “So, you three should be able to have some fun tonight now that Obi-Wan is getting him warmed up for you.” 

Rex just shook his head.

Several long moments later, Kit managed to almost pin the human, but he was flung over Obi-Wan's head. As he hit the ground, they both began to laugh.

Not paying any attention to the goings on, Hardcase came over and tapped Rex on the shoulder.

“Food’s done if any of you actually want it.”

“Thanks, Hardcase,” Rex said with a smile.

The younger clone smiled and gave a little wave before heading back to the food tables.

“I suppose I’ll fetch the miscreants,” Bacara said with an eye roll and a gesture towards the Jedi. 

Cody and Rex headed towards the house to collect the children. Neither would want to miss a meal.

Bacara walked over to the still laughing Jedi. He nudged Kit with a foot. “Food's ready if you're quite done. And might I recommend you get dressed again?”

Kit shrugged. “I don’t see a reason.” 

Bacara grumbled, “Any excuse to get your shirt off...”

Kit helped Obi-Wan back to his feet.

“Next time, you're mine!” The Nautolan said with a grin.

Obi-Wan grinned in return. “We shall see, my dear.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Night fell and a number of bonfires were lit up and down the beach. Drinks were shared readily and plenty of stories were told.

After a day in the sun and a heavy meal, and with the warmth of the fire and the comforting buzz of his parents’ and uncles’ voices, Aranar fell asleep tucked against his buir’s side. Cody couldn’t help the rush of love he felt at the sight of his sleeping son. They had officially been his parents for so short a time; it still felt surreal. 

“You can go put him on the couch,” Rex offered quietly. “It’ll be quieter for him and definitely more comfortable.”

“I’ll do it,” Obi-Wan offered.

The redhead gently picked his son up, using the Force to jostle him as little as possible and help him stay asleep. 

“You sure you’ve got him?” Cody asked.

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan assured fondly, already used to his husband’s hovering when it came to their son.

Cody’s gaze lingered as his husband and son moved closer to his little brother’s home. Everything about the scene was perfect. 

“The kid’s out for the night, time for more beer! I have a couple cases in the speeder. I’ll be back,” Wolffe said as he stood, pulling the other clone from his thoughts.

“Like you were _really_ waiting for him to fall asleep,” Cody teased.

“Hey, I can be a responsible ba’vodu!” Wolffe argued.

Cody’s face softened. “Of course, you can.”

Wolffe might not be sure if he ever wanted kids of his own, but he was always there to help if the Littles needed anything and he was even more dedicated to his brother’s children. There was no denying that Wolffe was enjoying being an uncle. He had made Aranar a blanket when the adoption was made official. It was the little one’s favorite. There were also several pairs of colorful socks in the child’s dresser from Wolffe. He had also made a number of things for Shel’ya. It was incredibly sweet, not that any of them would ever say that to his face.

Rex was about to chime in when there was a loud crash.

He gestured in the direction he knew a number of his Torrents had gone. “That came from over there, didn’t it?” 

“It certainly did,” Cody said with a grin.

The blond sighed. “I suppose I should go find out what- or who- they broke.”

Wolffe snorted. “Probably smart.” 

Rex flipped him a kark-you-kindly and went to find out what the damage was.

With a laugh, Wolffe headed for his speeder. The temperature had dropped a bit once the sun had gone down. Maybe a blanket was a good idea too.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Wolffe paused when he heard the whisper shouting coming from the other side of the row of speeders, concerned he was going to have to yell at someone.

“I’m telling you it makes perfect sense!” One voice said.

“How? _How does that make sense?_ ” A second asked incredulously.

“Alor is so fiercely protective of Bacara! And Master Kenobi and Master Fisto were seriously flirting! So _obviously_ they are all in a relationship! It might be unusual given Alor and Rex are close, but it’s not unheard of to share partners!” The first answered.

He shifted enough that he could see them. He recognized them as other CCs, which meant Nope. Wolffe was Not Dealing with this. He grabbed the case of beer and the blanket he had gone back to his speeder for.

Well. He wasn’t dealing with _them._ Didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“You’re an idiot. Just stop. There’s no way the five of them are in some sort of relationship!”

“Oh, come _on._ You have _eyes._ I’m not wrong!”

Cody raised an eyebrow at the murmuring he heard off to his left.

“There’s no way Alor, Master Kenobi, Rex, Bacara, and Master Fisto are all together! They have separate homes. They adopted kids _separately._ You’re wrong!”

Cody rubbed his forehead. That was something he was _not_ dealing with. Not today.

He looked across the fire and caught Wolffe’s smirk. Because Cody knew his brother, he knew there was only one thing he could ask. 

With a raised eyebrow he asked, “So, when were you going to tell me I’m apparently in a poly relationship with my little brother?"

Wolffe was so karking smug. “It’s not my fault people are stupid. I expected better from other CCs. Speaking of which. Cody, I think we need to retrain some of our CC's in basic observational skills.”

Cody didn’t want to take the bait, but damn it all. Wolffe was _right._ The bastard.

“You’re karking right, we do.” 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“Cody, when did you have time to seduce both my partners? Because that's news to me,” Rex said, voice full of mock indignation, as he plopped back down beside his brother after checking on his Torrents. 

“News to me too and supposedly I was _there_ ,” Cody replied blandly.

The blond lost the fight with his laughter. 

“You handle the idiot that thought this up and I'll keep Bacara from killing him,” he said. Paused. “I'll _try_ to keep Bacara from killing him.”

“Fair enough,” the dark-haired clone replied. Pretending to check a rule book he added, “I can rule it justifiable homicide if you fail.”

Rex grinned. “Excellent. Hopefully he's got Shel'ya, it's easier to keep him from murdering people when he's got the baby.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW 

Bacara and Kit were standing near the water a little ways from any of the groups.

“There’s absolutely nothing to get upset about,” Rex started as he joined them.

“The very fact that you feel the need to lead with that says there _is_ something to get upset about,” Bacara retorted.

Rex was really glad his husband was holding their baby.

“I am now incredibly curious,” Kit said.

“It’s more…awkward than bad, really,” the blond hedged.

“Rex. What. Is. Going. On?” the other clone demanded.

“Ah, well….” 

Rex lamented that Bacara was standing up. They _might_ have been able to head him off if he had been sitting down. 

“Apparently we’re all in a relationship with Cody and Obi-Wan,” the blond blurted out.

Kit started to laugh, but Bacara just stared.

“What. The. Kark?” the bearded clone snapped.

“Apparently some people have decided Kit and Obi-Wan were _flirting_ rather than sparring. Those same people decided Cody’s protectiveness of _you_ must also be due to a romantic relationship rather than Cody just being an incredibly protective person?” Rex explained with a grimace. 

“One of you hold the baby. I have someone to go…educate,” Bacara growled.

“No. Cody and Wolffe will take care of that. I just wanted to be the one to explain so you weren’t caught even more off guard. It’s fine. Honestly, it’s awkward but funny,” the blond offered. 

“It _is_ amusing,” the Nautolan agreed. “Honestly, there are far worse things someone could choose to say about us.”

“And they didn’t mean any harm. They’re just…stupid, apparently,” Rex added.

Bacara didn’t stop glaring, but he made no move to actually put Shel’ya down or hand her to one of them, so Rex counted it as a win. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan sat down next after Rex walked away.

“Aranar still asleep?” Cody asked.

“He woke up for a few moments. After he used the fresher, I convinced him it was ok to go back to sleep. I waited until he did. Everything alright out here?”

“Oh, did you know we’re in a relationship with my brother and his partners?” Cody asked innocently. 

The Jedi blinked.

“No? I’m afraid that fact escaped me.”

The clone laughed.

“It’s news to all of us, cyare.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing?  
> This was written now because of a kitten.  
> Yes, a kitten.  
> Many of the wonderful people in the Soft Wars Discord have cats.  
> One of the kittens shared The Very Important thought of the number 38 with us the other day after stepping on a keyboard.  
> This was prompt #38 on my list, so clearly it was a sign.  
> The Kitten Had Spoken.  
> So if you enjoyed this...thank the kitten!


End file.
